What if?
by Potterheadforever1996
Summary: What if Dumbledore and Fudge saw pettigrew before he escaped? Set in POA. This is my first story so reviews are welcome :)
1. The Shrieking Shack

Harry potter 3 engelish

Chapter 1

"Hello Peter," Remus said calmly as he pointed his wand at Pettigrew. "Sirius told us something very interesting."  
"Do not listen to him!" Pettigrew shouted "He's crazy and want to murder me."  
"I'm not crazy and you know it very well," Sirius said as he pointed his wand at Pettigrew as well. "you have betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, you deny that?"  
"I was weak," Pettigrew lamented "He was going to murder me."  
"Then you should have died!" Sirius exclaimed. "That we would have done for you Peter," Remus said.  
"Besides, you already gave voldemort information a year before their dead's," Sirius said.  
"Not true, you're lying," Pettigrew said hysterical. "You want to murder me for 12 years and I spend12 years being afraid for that."  
"You mean you knew that Sirius would escape, while no one has ever succeeded?" Remus asked.  
"Of course I knew, he has enough tricks that he have learned from the dark lord," Pettigrew said.  
"Voldemort has taught me tricks?" Sirius asked and Pettigrew's face clouded. "What, you do not like to hear his name?" said Sirius, "Certainly now so many of his followers have a bone to pick with you huh." "You haven't spent 12 years hiding from me, but for them." " You made their master lost his power."  
"Yes, of course I have been hiding for them, through my fault one of their best men sat in Azkaban: The spy Sirius Black, "Pettigrew said.  
"How dare you to say that." "When did I ever hung out with people because they have power?" Sirius demanded.  
"I have power!" Pettigrew said indignantly." "Otherwise, Lily and James did not have named me their secret keeper."  
"They only did that because I have proposed that." Sirius hissed. "I thought it was the perfect plan, Voldemort would never think that you would be the secret holder and he would come after me."  
"You're completely insane," Pettigrew whispered and his eyes flashed to the door.

"Professor Lupin, may I ask you something?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course," Remus said friendly. "If that man really betrayed Harry's parents, why did he never harmed Harry in the three years that they shared a bedroom?"  
"Yes, that's a good question, I never harmed Harry and why would I?"  
"I will tell you," Sirius said angrily at him. You would not dare to commit a murder under Dumbledore's nose, not as long as Voldemort is powerless. You would first wait until Voldemort had his power back so it was safe for you to join him."

Harry had not said anything the whole time. He was staring at Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew. Their story was completely insane and yet there was something strange about the way Pettigrew always looked to the door.  
"How did you escape from Azkaban if you didn't use dark magic and why now, my father always said that everyone who sits in Azkaban becomes mad, why not you?" Ron asked to Sirius.  
"Those are reasonable questions," Remus said.  
"I know," Sirius said as he was thinking. "I do not know how I did it, I was very lucky." "Nobody outside James, Remus and Pettigrew knew I was an animagus."  
"So, if it all became too much I could just change in a dog." "And the thought that I was innocent was not a happy thought so the dementors couldn't suck it out of " So I didn't lose my mind." "When I received the Daily Prophet of Fudge this summer, I saw Pettigrew sitting on your shoulder," Sirius said to Ron. "I read in the article that you both would return to Hogwarts where you were Harry," Sirius said as he turned to Harry. "I knew I had to do something, before Pettigrew would strike."  
"When the Dementors came to bring me my food I slipped in the shape of a dog past them."  
"Dementors are blind so they could not see me." "They felt that my humanity weakened, but they thought I was starting to get crazy."  
"I swam as a dog back to the mainland, I went to the Ministry as a dog and broke in at night and stole my wand."  
"Then I went to Hogwarts as a dog and since then I have lived in the Forbidden Forest." "I've been out there a few times to see you play Quidditch."  
"You fly very well, as good as your father, "said Sirius sweetly to Harry.  
Harry did not know who to believe. His head was spinning by the flow of information.  
"Please believe me," Sirius said as he stepped in Harry's direction. "I did not betray your parents, I would rather die than hurtthem or let them or you get hurt."

Harry looked in Sirius's eyes. When he saw tears shining in Sirius's eyes Harry believed him eventually. He nodded, he could not speak, but he nodded.  
"No!" Pettigrew shouted if Harry just pronounced his death sentence. "He's lying," Pettigrew sobbed "Wouldn't Sirius told you if the plans were changed?" he said to Remus.  
"Not if Sirius thought that I was the spy," Remus said, "is that why you didn't told me that Pettigrew was going to be the secret holder,? He asked Sirius.  
"Yes," admitted Sirius, "you me forgive Moony?"  
"Of course, Padfoot ,"Remus said and to Pettigrew: "You should know that if Voldemort hadn't kill you we would have."  
"Together," Sirius said.  
"Together," Remus said. They both lifted their wand.

"No, wait," Harry shouted, as he stood in front of Pettigrew.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Sirius asked. "You can't kill him, if you kill him then you have no proof that you're innocent." " And my father would not have wanted his two best friends to become murderers for any reason whatsoever," Harry replied.  
A couple of moments nobody said anything. "He's right," Remus finally said to Sirius as he lowered his wand. "I know," Sirius said reluctantly and lowered his wand too. "That was a big mistake Potter," Pettigrew said suddenly behind Harry, he jumped at Harry grabbing his arm and putting a dagger against his throat.


	2. Feeling save

Harry tried to detach himself struggling, but Pettigrew was too strong. "Stay there and throw your wands on the floor, " Pettigrew commanded. Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione threw their wands on the floor. "You too, Potter," Pettigrew said. Harry took his wand from his pocket and threw it on the ground.  
"Hurt him and I swear that you will wish Voldemort did murder you 12 years ago," Sirius said angrily. "You're not really in a position to threaten," Pettigrew said. "  
Do you have two personalities something, where is the frightened, supposedly innocent Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked.  
"It's called acting," Pettigrew said. "I must say that I am surprised that my plan has worked so well." "I thought that someone would realize that Sirius was innocent and I was still alive ," he said with a nasty grin. "But no, everyone was so stupid to believe that Sirius was guilty." "Sirius Black, the best friend of the Potters."  
"you had everything planned?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Indeed," Pettigrew said. "You dirty ..." Remusbegan, but Pettigrew interrupted him. "Careful with your words," Pettigrew said. He started walking backward and pulled Harry with him. When he reached the door, he opened it and walked into the tunnel. Sirius, Hermione and Crookshanks followed them. Remus grabbed his wand secretly, splinted Ron's leg so he could walk, helped him to stand up and after Ron picked up the other wands they followed the others.  
When they were near the end of the tunnel Crookshanks walked out first and pressed his front paws on the trunk so that the Whomping Willow froze. Pettigrew pulled Harry back to the end of the school grounds. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Crookshanks still followed them. When he reached the end of the school grounds he candisapparate, Harry realized. He began to kick and struggle in an attempt to break free, but Pettigrew was too strong.  
When they reached the end of the school grounds Pettigrew said with a wicked grin, "Now who's the most powerful huh." "Hostaging a boy, doesn't make you powerful Pettigrew," a voice said suddenly. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Fudge stood on the right side of the group. Dumbledore stepped towards Pettigrew and Harry. "Let Harry go Pettigrew," Dumbledore said.  
"Why should I?" "Now even you can do nothing," Pettigrew said with a smug grin. "  
We will see about that," McGonagall said angry.  
"Pettigrew is right Minerva," Dumbledore said sadly.  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Fudge demanded, as his eyes and wand flashed from Sirius to Pettigrew.  
"I fooled everybody for 12 years," Pettigrew said.  
"What do you mean," Fudge asked.  
"This is not the time to tell the whole story again," Sirius snapped at Fudge and took a small step towards Pettigrew. "Why are you doing this? he demanded.  
"Revenge ,"Pettigrew said.  
"Revenge?" Remus repeated.  
"You still don't get it, do you?" "I wanted to betray the Potters all this time to the dark lord. At school I always walked in your shadows! Sirius, James ,Remus and I three friends and their sidekick," Pettigrew screamed suddenly."  
"You were our friend," Lupin said indignantly.  
"Well, then have a strange way to show that!" Pettigrew screamed.  
Sirius took another small step towards Pettigrew. Pettigrew pushed the dagger a little further against Harry's throat. Sirius carefully took another step towards Pettigrew and Harry and put his hands in the air.  
"Please, if you want to kill us so badly, than do it but don't involve other people in it. Harry has nothing to do with it," he said. "He is the son of James so he has a lot to do with it," Pettigrew said.

"He isn't responsible for how we acted, besides if you kill him, we will kill you," Sirius said. Pettigrew thought. "Well, then you win this time. Besides, Voldemort would deal with Potter," he said and gave Harry a hard push, ran towards the forbidden forest.  
Sirius caught Harry. "Are you okay," he asked anxiously at Harry. "I think so," Harry answered shakily. Ron gave him his wand fired a spell at Pettigrew to stop him, but Pettigrew dodged it ,turned around and screamed: "Come on Potter don't you want to revenge your mummy and daddy?" Harry became furious but before he could do anything everything became darker and an ice cold wind rose. Everybody, including Pettigrew looked up. Dozens of dementors floated towards them.  
"You know, I have had it with those dementors,"Hharry said and before anybody could stop him ran forwards. He lifted his wand, and screamed: "EXPECTO PATRONUM."  
A big stag spurted out of his wand. It galloped around the group and the dementors disappeared in the dark. Pettigrew had been watching, but now he turned around and ran further. Harry followed him.  
"No Harry, that is just what he wants," Sirius screamed and everyone began to ran too.  
When Pettigrew reached the forest he turned around again and pointed his wand at the group, mumbled something and ran in the forest. A huge fire rose between Harry and the rest, but Harry kept running. Sirius was the only one who was able to jump to the other side of the fire. "Sirius," Remus screamed. Sirius turned around. Remusthrew Sirius wand over the fire to Sirius as the others did their best to tame the fire. Sirius looked at Dumbledore and caught his eye. Dumbledore nodded and noiselessly said: "go."  
Sirius turned around and while he began to run he put his wand between his teeth and felt the magic flowing through his body as he changed in a dog.  
With his four paws he was faster than any human. He ran in the forest. Far away he heard a scream. "Harry," thought Sirius panicky and he began to ran faster. "Please," he thought "please don't let me be too late." "Please."

Harry ran deeper into the forest. Suddenly he came by an open place. He stopped an looked around for Pettigrew. He heard a noise but before he could turn around he saw a flash of lighting and with a scream he flew in the air and landed painfully a few feet further.  
When he wanted to come up a hand grabbed him by his throat and pushed him down.  
Harry looked up and saw Pettigrew. Pettigrew sat on Harry's legs and squeezed his throat. With his other hand Pettigrew took a dagger out his pocket and brought him to Harry's face. Harry grabbed with one hand the hand on his throat and with his other hand the hand that was holding the dagger and tried to pull them away, but Pettigrew was to strong and he couldn't breathe anymore. He tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. His head throbbed, he was dizzy.  
"I am going to kill you Potter," Pettigrew grinned.  
"No," Harry thought as his eyes began to tear up and tears flew down his cheeks. "Not like this." "Please". Agony overtook him.  
It wasn't fair. He was only thirteen. The dagger came closer and everything got blurry… Suddenly Harry saw another bright light and now it was Pettigrew who flew in the air and landed a few feet further. Harry started to cough hysterical as he took big gulps of air.  
His body was shaking. Tears still flowed down his face. Through his haze of tears he saw Sirius running towards him. Sirius felt on his knees next to him.  
"Harry," Sirius said relieved. "Where is Pettigrew," Harry managed to bring out. "He disapparated," Sirius said.  
Suddenly everything that happened became to much and Harry began to sob violently.  
Sirius put his arms protective around Harry. Harry put his arms around Sirius waist and laid his head against Sirius chest. "thank you," Harry whispered when he stopped sobbing for a second. But then he began to sob even harder.  
"Shhh," Sirius soothed and rocked him, ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on his crown like as a father does with his son. "You are safe now," Sirius said. Harry smiled, a warm feeling overtook him and on that point for once in his life he felt completely safe.


End file.
